Rewritten Memories & Life Unaccounted For : zemyx
by scythelove
Summary: When Demyx falls into the ocean and loses most of his memories of life before the accident, it's hard for Zexion to adjust. Especially when it took him three years to adjust to Demyx the first time. AU. zemyx, demyx x zexion, implications of others.
1. I forgot you

_MAY 6_

There was an ocean flowing around Demyx's body, racing along his skin and playing with his hair. An ocean that emitted such familiar kindness, it lulled him into his half-asleep state. Half-asleep, half-asleep. . or half alive? The water was awfully cold for something to give him such a soothing sensation, but for some reason his mind was ignoring that fact. He was content to drift silently, in the blackness that he knew was his precious ocean, smelling sea salt and feeling vibrations in the water pool against his face. He was content to drift. . . .

" Demyx. "

A voice cut through the water, slowly reaching his ears. Each syllable tumbled down, one after another, smashing finally into recognition. _Demyx. _That was him.

" Demyx. . .wake up, Demyx. "

A voice that was short and clipped, and familiar. Emotions he couldn't identify anymore swelled inside of him, confusion swimming in his brain. He knew that voice, but he couldn't do what it wanted. Every time unfamiliar sounds invaded his sanctuary, the waters got colder, colder colder. But he wanted to acknowledge the voice. . .something inside wouldn't let it go unanswered. So he fought to lift heavy eyelids, surprised that when the darkness melted away there wasn't water, there was only a room that was too bright and a man.

The man - the owner of the voice. His aquamarine gaze only had time to take him in. Slate colored hair, a strong but silent aura, a black hoodie and a dark blue shirt underneath that looked good with his hair. Demyx felt his mouth move into something like a smile, as his eyes slipped closed again. " Five more minutes. . "

And as he drifted back into the ocean waiting to embrace him, he almost laughed, because for some reason he knew this wouldn't make the man outside of the darkness very happy.

_MAY 10 _

" I'm telling you Axel, I've tried everything. "

" Hnn ? Oh, really ? You said everything you could think to say and did everything you could think to do, is that it ?"

Demyx's eyelashes fluttered, cold water freezing his skin. Axel ? He knew someone named Axel. An image of fiery red hair, and of a smaller boy flashed into his confused paradise, making him want to see again even more. He'd been in the ocean for so long, hearing that voice. The one that was telling Axel. It said so many things to him that soon it was just music to waterlogged ears, and he could barely discern what he was saying anymore. But today was different. Today there had been other voices . Today, he was swimming towards them.

" . . Yes. Why is it that you're giving me that doubtful look ? Do you think you could do any better ? "

"No, that's exactly it, Zexion. If he wakes up for anybody you know it'll be you. "

Demyx stopped, letting his fingertips turn to ice and his lips to freeze over. Zexion. The name brought more warmth to his fatigued body, brought his skin back into feeling. Zexion was there. He couldn't quite figure out why that was good, but it was. And now he was lifting the foggy curtain again, struggling . He assumed it would be worth it. It was time to tell the gentle waters goodbye.

"Oh, be quiet , Axel. I don't think he's going to wake up unless we bring him to the hospital again. "

" Xemnas told you just like he told me. If Demyx doesn't wake up soon - "

"Yes, yes, I know. And he acts as if he'd have to be the one to pay the hospital bill. Honestly - "

" He said what he said, though I guess I could try talking to Saix about changing his mind. "

" Do that then. I can take care of him for a few more days. "

And then there was a door opening , and a third voice made Demyx lift his eyelids ever so slightly, seeing nothing but a blurry ceiling as he tried to orient himself.

"Hey, you ate all the ice cream ! Axeeeeel ! "

" Oh, did I ? Sorry 'bout that Roxy. Zexion and I were just chatting about ol' Demyx here and i must have gotten distracted. "

"As if ! I can see that smirk on your face. " The last voice huffed, and Demyx grinned to himself.

" Be nice to the kid. . . Axel. " He muttered, shifting slightly as he closed his eyes once again. He was beginning to think it would be easier to rest a little more. That ice cold water wanted him back, didn't it ? But he forgot that these people wanted him back too.

" DEMYX ? " he couldn't even tell you who said that, because now all of the voices were blending together, making him open his eyes once again. When the images cleared, he found himself face to face with the slate haired man, who was frowning severely and putting a hand on his forehead.

"His fever has disappeared. " The man, who must be Zexion because the other with red hair was Axel, and the blond boy was someone else , said, his hand feeling warm, so warm after that ice that tried to take over his veins. He was happy this one was Zexion. He was hot.

" Are you okay , Demyx ?" The blond asked, Roxy or something ? That named didn't seem quite right. " I'm. . . okay. . .ah, what's your name again ? I don't think Axel said it right. " He said with a tired smile, a second later noticing the stiffening of Zexion's back and the way his fac went cold.

Where did the warmth go ?

" . . . You don't know my name ? " Roxy asked, looking surprised and horrified all at the same time. Even the Axel guy was frowning, and giving him a look. Were these guys his friends ? He was thinking that they were. Something like that. . .

" Yeahh, sorry about that. I feel like i've just taken the longest nap ever. . .ah, where am i, by the way ? I know I know you guys. . "

He looked sheepish, wanting to pull himself up but not quite sure how to. He let his sea green eyes trace their faces, looking for clues. And then, in a fluid motion, Zexion's hand wasn't on his forehead anymore and the short man had left the room, slamming the door behind him. Demyx watched him go, feeling annoyed that he had left.

" Was it something I said ?" He asked, puzzled, as he finally pulled himself up, feeling weak. His throat burned and itched like a thousand brillo pads were dancing in there, and his nose wasn't feeling so great either.

Axel just sighed, scratching the back of his neck. Roxy shifted awkwardly, before leaning on the redheaded man. " I don't think he's got us memorized. . . " He whispered to the apparently older man, who cracked a smile before groaning.

" Lay back down , Demyx. This is going to take a while. "


	2. Hey rox   was i gay ?

MAY 10 ( DAY FIVE )

Demyx watched Roxas as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, making the only few small sounds in the silence that had fallen over them. Axel had been quizzing him , trying to piece together Demyx's memories with him, Roxas helping when he wasn't flitting around bringing Demxy something to drink or eat. But it was soon becoming apparent that there wasn't much to piece. Demyx had forgotten everything about everyone except for these two, and a little about a guy the identified as 'xigbar.' And try as he might, he wasn't getting any memories of Zexion, who was also the one who had created this new silence when he walked into the room.

They had all stopped picking Demyx's brain long enough to give him a glance, see what he wanted. The look on his face was stone cold, making Demyx bite his lip. He hadn't seen that look yet. Then the slate haired man had tapped Axel's shoulder, asking him to talk with him privately. It was obvious that Roxas wanted to be included, too, in whatever conversation they were about to have, but apparently someone needed to babysit him. So as Axel grunted, following the other man out the door, Demyx leaned back against the couch he had moved to, lacing his fingers behind his head.

He blinked, sighing with a soft smile on his face. Yes, he was probably taking this a lot better than most people would, but why should he worry ? He had three people here who seemed to want to take care of him, and until he could remember some reason to deny them that he wasn't going to. Besides, he still remembered how much he hated work, and getting pampered because you had been hit a little too hard on the head was definitely preferable. It was a harsh world out there, man. If he didn't get a job or a mommy then he was out on his ass.

Lots of questions were surfacing in Demyx's mind as he rested his back against the couch, watching Roxas play with the stick to what had been his icecream ( Axel had given in and jumped the ice creamtruck ). It seemed like the more answers he got, the more questions he had. He had figured out he didn't have a family, which, considering he didn't remember them wasn't much of a let down. And that he liked guitars. ..and his hair... and singing, but he at least remembered that much. Damn, why didn't these guys take him to the hospital like normal people ? Maybe it was their fault in the first place.

Hnn, whatever, whatever. He was fine. . . for now.. . right ? They never had told him what had happened. All he remembered were the waves. . . .

* * *

Axel could tell by the dark look in Zexion's eyes that he was taking this just a _little_ too hard. He guessed he couldn't blame the guy, though. There wasn't a single person that was unaware of what had happened just two days before they found their friend half-dead on the beach. . .and there also wasn't a single person that would ever want to relive that night. Sirens, smoke. . . the frantic searching. Nnn, if that had happened to his Roxy he would have died.

" Yeah ? Want somethin' , Zexion ? Memories or no memories, I can't trust my poor Roxy all alone in there with that guy ! Who knows what he's saying to him now. "

He said this with a small grin, which he could tell the other man didn't appreciate. He let his face fall into something more serious, letting his fingers slip into his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

" Does. . Demyx remember anything about Xemnas ? About our organization ? " He asked huskily, the frown on his face unmoving. It was hard to see his face, but Axel could tell where he was going with this.

" No. . .he can't remember much at all, honestly. He remembered my name though. Glad he's got it - "

He stopped, because Zexion looked like he was about to murder him.

Zexion brought one of his hands up to his chin, half closing his eyes while he attempted to gather his thoughts. At least, that's what Axel thought he was doing. He could just be figuring out how to kill him and hide his body.

" . . Don't tell him anything about it. If he gets any jobs, I can take them. He doesn't have to know anything about this. "

Axel's eyes widened slightly, a dark smirk growing on his face. Ahhh, Zexion didn't want big bad Xemnas picking on his Demyx ? Well , then. It's not like he had ever considered the kind of work Demyx did to be all that dangerous. Hell, falling into the ocean could have just been the idiot's fault and had nothing to do with being an informant. . . . But they both knew it wasn't.

" Nah, nah. Zexion, if anything comes in for Demyx, just let me and Roxas handle it." He said, a note of seriousness tainting his usually patronizing tone . " I understand where you're comin' from. . ." He said, slipping past him and walking back towards the room where his lover and his friend were . To be honest, he really did worry about leaving Roxy alone with that guy. He might as well remember that Axel could kick his ass.

" . . . Axel ?" He looked over his shoulder at the slate haired man as he shuffled over to a pile of books, blinking.

" Yeah ?"

" Did he remember anything about. . me ? "

Axel sighed, turning and walking again. " I'm sorry, Zexion. "

And as he opened the door , he heard Zexion sigh.

* * *

" Hey , Roxas. Quick guestion. "

" . . Uh, okay. What ? "

" Was I gay ? "

So, maybe that wasn't the best question to ask in a room that was already filled with an awkward silence. But hell, it was important ! Demyx couldn't even remember who to screw, and man, he was sure that sooner or later he'd get around to doing that. After all, he knew he was Demyx, and that Demyx got ass.

" . . . Er. .. well. . ."

" I mean, did I have any girlfriends ? Boyfriends ? You gotta tell me, Rox ! "

" Don't call me that. "

" Answeerrr meee. "

Now Demyx was grinning, loving the pink that was spreading on the poor blond boys face. Oh ho ho, something had happened . Did he date Roxy ? Mmm, no, the kid was absolutely undeniably adorable, but he looked a little young for Demyx to be hitting on . How old was this kid again ? How old was Axel ? Apparently he and Zexion were a year older than the pair. . . or something like that.

" Something happened, c'mon , tell me ! Who did I do ? " He was excited now, leaning in to the poor blond boy's face.

" H-hey ! I don't know anything about that ! . . . and as for your other question, I wouldn't know, but. . you had one boyfriend .. since i've known you. " He admitted, frowning a little.

" Really ? " Demyx said, letting his palms fall on the arms of Roxas's chair, getting as close to Roxas as dignity allowed. " Was it you ? I bet it was. No. . . wait. .. was it that other guy ! Was it Ze - "

" Demyx. You have two seconds to get away from him before I light your happy ass on fire. "

Demyx's aquamarine eyes flashed from Roxas's slightly annoyed face to Axel's _very_ annoyed face, his grin only growing.

" Mmm, okay, okay, if you say so. " He pulled back, sitting back on his seat, watching Axel pull Roxas into his lap while the other boy 'meeped ' at the contact, blushing and glaring at the older man. Demyx leaned on one hand, narrowing his gaze with a small smirk.

" So I was gay, right Roxy ~ ? I mean, I just don't see a straight guy hanging out with two flamin' homos like you."

He dodged the annoyed look from Axel, and the huff from Roxas, stretching in his seat. " Just sayin'."

" So is that what you were talking about ? How gay you are ? " Axel teased, while Demyx scooted into a comfortable posistion.

"Yeah, Kinda. Anyways, Axel, how long have you guys known me ? " He asked, brushing his hair out of his face. He wanted his guitar. .. but he didn't know where it was.

" Too long, too long Demyx. " He said with a roll of his eyes, standing up with Roxas in his arms. " Well, we're going to go home. You and Zexion could use some alone time." He said with a smirk, turning to the door as Roxas protested against being 'carried like a baby. '

"Wait. . .What do you mean ? H-hey ! Axel, I don't even know where i live man ! " He called, watching him exit. The redhead waved over his shoulder, too busy probably feeling up Roxas to answer him fully.

" Tch. You and Zexion live here together. So just hang tight, okay ? Yeah. See ya, Dem. "

Even after Axel shut the door, Demyx still stared blanky in the path he had just traveled.

" I live with him. . .?" He quickly grinned, standing up and brushing himself off. " Score one for you, Demyx. "

* * *

THANKS GUUUYS ! 8DD. for the . . one review lol.

but yeah, writing this is a lot of fun. it's my first fanfiction. I got the idea when i had a weird dream where i lived with zexion and demyx. . but i couldn't speak japanese so i couldn't talk to them. it sucked. and it was weird. usually my dreams are about food.

anyways, reviews and faves are loved, loooved ~

next chapter . . you finally get some demyx and zexion allooonnne time. .. u.


	3. are we married ?

"Demyx . . ?" Slate blue-gray hair falling into his face, Zexion quietly opened the door to the study room, where he had last seen the blond. He had thought that he had gone to sleep in there , but as the pale white door slid across the wood floor it became apparent that the space was as empty as Demyx's head. He frowned, eyes scanning the room , looking for clues as to where -

" Zexy ! What was that for ?"

The blond that was now holding his nose and grinning at the shorter man seemed amused that Zexion had seen him coming, and subsequently smacked him for sneaking up while his back was turned. Damn, some things never change. He frowned at Demyx, before settling into a more relaxed stance.

" Sneaking up on me, obviously, you idiot. You should think before you act."

The other boy didn't seem put off by his attitude at all, as usual, and just leaned happily on his shoulder. "Mm ? But. . .How was I supposed to remember how violent you are ? How did you even see me coming in the first place ! I was super quiet, man. " And then that little monster pouted, giving what was to him a complete stranger a look that would have driven weaker men to their knees. Yes, yes, some things never change.

" I'm not violent , you barbarian. . . ." He started, gently shifting so that Demyx wasn't touching him anymore, taking two tiny shuffling steps back, and ignoring the displeased look that he got in return. "And you reek of the ocean and my blueberry scented shampoo. Did you take a shower ? " He said, blinking . He must have been really trying to avoid reality if he hadn't heard the water running. As much as Zexion would have liked to deny it, he had spent the last two hours committing himself to both " the natural history of medicinal herbs " and " compounds and chemicals found in nature and beyond " instead of thinking about the mess that Demyx has made. It felt like they were starting all over, no, they were starting all over, and it was horrible, because it was only a few days ago that Zexion had finally won the game. . . or at least gotten the prize.

"Whatever, whatever. Hey ! You could smell all that ? Pretty cool , man, pretty cool." And then aquamarine eyes stopped staring at Zexion's apparently interesting study wall, and found his , making him blink and feel the tiniest bit flustered all at once. He cracked a delicious grin, and Zexion knew then that fate was screwing with him. "Do you think you could sniff out my guitar ? "

And with yet another resigned sigh , life went on .

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE ! oooh, baby, i missed you." Demyx had never been happier to see his precious guitar, at least, if he had been, he couldn't remember it. All he wanted to do was run his fingers along it's polished grooves, his fingertips humming with the need to play a song. He threw himself onto his bed - which was suspiciously clean, like the rest of his room - and gave Zexion another thankful glance.

"You're a life saver, man ! "

The look he got in return confused him, but he didn't do more than raise any eyebrow at it. Zexion looked. . . tired, irritable, but also a little bothered by his comment. Maybe he was at the accident. . but with a face like that, there was no way he was asking this particular man about it. Instead he played a few experimental notes on his guitar, looking up only when Zexion started to peel himself from the doorway and head back into the room , that same frown on his face that had been hanging there since. . since Demyx woke up. Which to Demyx, was forever.

" Hey ! Wait ! Zexion. . . ! "

He got an apathetic glance in return, which only made him grin more. Why would this guy put up with him, if he was such an anti-social intellect ? Demyx knew he was a lot of things , like awesome, but .. . uh, intelligent wasn't one of them. He had been distracted by at least four random things on the way here, not to mention almost tripped on a stray sock.

" It's well past your bedtime, Demyx. "

" No way. I'm a big boy, right ? I'm not going to sleep . Besides, I have to ask you something. "

The way that the shorter man looked at him told him just how much of a bad day he must be having, but Demyx couldn't help it. He had just remembered how to be him, after all, he should enjoy it.

" Are we married ?"

" No, Demyx . We are not married. " Then the blond watched Zexion roll his eyes, turn, and walk back into an inky black apartment that seemed to swallow him whole, and quickly the smirk vanished from his face. Zexy was gone, but. . . at least he had his guitar. And he was quite content to play it until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

" Zexion, if we aren't married, how come we live together ? "

The man being addressed frowned, one pale hand crinkling the edge of the newspaper he was holding in order to set it in his lap, giving the man across the table from him a glare. The honey blond was playfully eating the cinnamon rolls he had baked for him with vigor, but had taken a moment to ask him this asinine question. He didn't sigh , but his shoulders slumped in the universal sign of defeat, and he picked up a tiny silver spoon and started stirring sugar into his tea.

"A certain friend of ours asked me to look out for you some time ago. We were working a similar . . .job, I guess you could say. "

" Me ? Working ? Haha, Zexy, now I know you're crazy. " A pause as he happily shoved the spoon laden with sugar and cinnamon in his mouth, adorable as he was, Zexion tried not to stare. He wasn't sure _what_ to do about this whole situation, but it didn't really matter what conclusion his mind landed on, because he knew his own fear of rejection would get in his way. After all, he'd already been through hell once last night. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle it again.

" How long have I lived here ?" He finally asked, after washing down the sticky pastry with some milk , which he just had to lick off his lips. Zexion flushed a little , quickly pulling his newspaper up to hide his face in case Demyx's eyes got curious.

" Three years. " " What ? Really ? That's a long time ! Wow. . " The blond got up to put his plate away, at least, giving Zexion a moment to collect his thoughts and read his precious newspaper. Nothing about drug trafficking today. The cops really were clueless. . . .

" Do Roxas and Axel live together ?" Suddenly Demyx's voice was in his ear , arms around the slate haired man's neck, smile resting on his shoulder. He folded the newspaper into his lap, an indignant look on his face as he answered the voice, narrowing his gaze, hiding annoyance that he couldn't help but feel with this ' Demyx the stranger. '

" Yes. Why ? " A clipped tone, again. It wasn't harsh enough to ward off the man invading his personal space, however, because he barely moved.

" Just wondering. . . you know, if they live together. . . " Zexion watched the blond blink, the look on his face mischievous as hell. " And they're together. . ." Zexion could tell where this was going , and his closed his eyes, his eyebrows following until he looked thoroughly annoyed. " And we live together. . .and we're not married. . . does that mean you're straight ? " Not exactly what he had thought Demyx was going to say, but he was surprised enough to open his eyes and glare at the other.

" Why does it matter ? " He asked back, still giving him a look of displeasure, though being this close to Demyx was making his heart beat faster more and more every minute.

"I guess it doesn't. " And with that Demyx stood back up, stretching and walking away.

"I'm gonna go make my room messy again. Thanks a lot for cleaning it for me when i was out , Zexy. " A very infuriating, smug, and bastardy blond called out to him as he buried his face back in the newspaper, biting his lip.

He still felt bad about the accident. . . he still felt bad about everything. About Xion, about Riku, about letting Demyx get in their path. But to have him in his room messing shit up again , well, it was just infuriating enough to make him forget all about it.

Even if only for a few minutes.

* * *

Okay, shorter chapter. . . well i will be without the internet for a while , so i won't be able to update. buuut when i get back there will be so many updates your eyes will pop out ! haha, no just kidding . but yeah. . . AND NEXT TIME ON AS THE WORLD TURNS . ..

Demyx and Xigbar reunite ! is zexion jealous ? HELL YES. and yeah , this chapter had kinda a fluffy weird style to it. . with all the point of view shifting. . might not be so much like that in later chapters. anyways it's my first fanfic it should suck haha. cl

thanks again for all the reviews i loveee you guuuys.


	4. I DONT HAVE A JOB !

" XIGGY !"

"DEMMY !"

The front door of Zexion and Demyx's apartment slid across the pale wooden floors, and Zexion lifted his head from his perch on their faded blue couch, the book in his hands giving off the slightest scent of wrinkled paper. . and passed time. He frowned, watching the blond embrace the black haired man. Tch. So he remembered Xigbar, of all people ? But not his own lover. Not that they had been all that involved before the accident. . In fact, what little of a relationship they had been able to have had barely been more than a confession and a few passionate kisses. But dwelling on those now would only make things worse for him, so he just stared at the letters in his book as they lined up for him , whispering the secrets that they kept to the man who had held them fondly for the last thirty minutes.

" Hey there, Demxy ! Heard you forgot just about everything, you lazy ass. " Xigbar said from the front entrance, leaning far to close to Demyx , not that Zexion was paying any attention. The blond grinned in response, scooting around in his no longer very clean white socks. He hadn't even bothered to put anything on but his boxers and a T-shirt after his shower, and he was certain Demyx was trying to drive him insane . Everytime he looked up from reading or taking notes to answer one of Demyx's questions , he'd fight to keep his articulate speech pattern, and his eyes on something that wasn't temptingly clean and attractive, that he could remember quite well how it tasted.

Demyx stopped scooting and sliding for a moment, nodding after pointing to his head. " Yep. My head's emptier than Roxas's ice cream stash. I remember you're an awesome son of a bitch , though ! " He said, his grin contagious, as it was soon on Xigbar's face as well. Zexion's eyebrows lowered, and he bit back a huff as the two of them chat-flirted in his doorway, the grip on his book getting tighter and tighter with each word they said. If they kept this up, Zexion would have to remove Xigbar himself. . . . The reason being they were much too annoying and loud, of course.

Finally, after a good twenty minutes of this, Xigbar seemed to remember he had somewhere to be , saving him from Zexion.

" Mm ! Dem , I apologize. Xem . . That is, a friend of mine has something he needs me to do." The taller man scratched his cheek, looking away from Demyx's face, his vague response no doubt foreign on his tongue. Good. So Axel had told the rest of the members how he would prefer things to be. Now if Marluxia and Vexen didn't come around, he should be alright. Those two should be too busy anyways, with all the orders that had been coming in. The last he had heard from Vexen had been the usual complaints, and an impressive number of "meetings" to be arranged.

"That's alright, Xigbar. . . . " The blond started, before leaning his head out the door that they had left open, looking down the hall. " Oh ! Who's the lucky mother that got pizza ? " He said, causing the man behind him to laugh, wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulder and smirking at him.

"Mm, dunno. But if you want some pizza, Dem, you can go with me to get some tonight. Axel will bring Roxas, I'll bring you, and we can dance all night long if we want. " He said, shameless bastard that he was. Zexion glared at the words in the book with enough force to burn them into dust, but nothing of the sort actually happened. He found this mildly disappointing.

"Ah, I don't know, Xigbar. I don't think I could leave ol' Zexy here alone. He'd stay up all night readin' a book or something while I'm out having fun." Demyx said, frowning cutely as he leaned away from the other man, tugging on his ponytail. "I would feel so guilty, man. Especially since I don't remember him. "

Zexion heard a snort, and then Xigbar's voice. "Fine, fine. Figures. . " The slate haired man lifted icy gaze from the book for one long moment, just enough to catch the knowing look on the older man's face and the puzzled one on Demyx's, before Xigbar spoke again.

"Tell you what, if you can convince him to , you two should come. I'm sure Luxord will be harassing me about dragging him along, anyways." He said, patting Demyx on the head. The other grinned widely, putting his hands on his hips and leaning back. "I'll see what I can do. . . who's Luxord, though ?" He asked with a blink of his aquamarine eyes, as Xigbar side stepped him out the door.

"Just my roommate. See ya, Demyx. "

And when the door finally closed and the blond musician turned around, Zexion smiled softly for a breif moment before he buried his face in his book and bit it back, but it was a little too late. He knew Demyx had already caught him. He tried to ignore the approaching steps, his blue-gray bangs falling in his face.

" So you can smile. " Demyx was sprawled over the arm of the couch now, demanding Zexion's attention once more, as he had been all morning. He could still faintly smell the strawberry scent from the jelly that Demyx has smeared on his toast for breakfast this morning , which had been stuck to the blond's fingers for at least three minutes before he gave up and just licked it off, causing Zexion to remove himself from the area. He still hadn't been in the kitchen since, and he suddenly found himself worrying about the conditon of it.

" What a useless observation." He said simply, but Demyx's grin didn't waver. He huffed, closing the book and turning towards him slightly, the expectant look he was getting annoying him more than he'd like to admit. The blond must have known he was listening. He frowned slightly at being discovered, and grudgingly answered the unasked question.

" Is it alright if I demand an explanation as to why you think you'll convince me to leave my sanctuary, and follow you to some hole in the wall place where I will have to watch Axel and Roxas feel each other up ? Because It'll be very amusing to shoot down any sort of reason you are competent enough to come up with." His speech done, the slate haired man gave Demyx a flat gaze, wondering what he was thinking beyond those sea green eyes. Was this all a joke ? Did Demyx really forget about him ? They way he acted sometimes made him think maybe not. But he didn't peg the other as the type of person to play such a cruel game with him. In fact, he didn't think the other would be the kind of person to be able to think up or execute such a plan.

He was rather put off by the wolfish expression that Demyx suddenly gained, leaning into his ear, causing Zexion to blush intensely. He lifted a hand to push Demyx's face away, but his lips were moving and spidery syllables were crawling into his ears. Suddenly he was caught up in the spell, the relentless waves that threatened to drown him in his own falling pride, and he couldn't bring himself to do much more in his defense then let his raised hand brush against Demyx's chin and fall back to his side.

" Because. "

" . . .Because ? Surely you - " He let his biting insult die where it lay, instead closing his mouth quite promptly as Demyx's breath hit his cheek., shooting the other a cold glare.

"Because . . before I woke up, I heard your name. . and it made me feel . . . like it was worth leaving." He said, before pulling back, sinking to his knees and crossing his arms on the couch's arm, his chin resting on them as he looked up at his prey. Zexion was still quite pink in the face, giving the foreign Demyx a look as he just sat there, serenely staring at Zexion as if he wasn't the one that murdered the slate haired man's personal space bubble without a second thought.

Zexion narrowed his gaze at Demyx, wondering if his face was betraying his heart. No, impossible. It never had before. He was recovering, the pink fading, and trying to forget the way he had reacted to the other man just like he'd been trying to forget other things not too long ago.

" So. . .. are you coming ? "

Zexion blinked irritably, having already withstood as much of the other man as he was going to be able to, he gave in.

"You're paying."

"B-but Zexy ! I don't even have a job ! "

Zexion sighed, giving Demyx the look of a tired parent before he turned back to reading his thick book.

" Then I suggest you get one. "

The look of horror that came across the blond's face was almost amusing enough to make Zexion smirk, but he didn't, he just found the page he had been reading from and leaned back into the couch, the portrait of someone who was not going to be swayed by such protests.

"You're a heartless bastard, you know that ?" The blond pouted, but the slatehaired man didn't waver . "You keep your money in that old guitar case next to your fishtank, need I remind you." He informed Demyx, who sighed with the smallest of smiles as he drug himself to his feet. Zexion heard him walk away , humming a cheery song to himself, and refused to let his eyes watch him as he crossed the floor. Because as much as he hated to see Demyx go, he was sure his eyes would appreciate watching him leave.

He heard shuffling in the other room, which it didn't take long to interpret as the sound of Demyx finding himself a snack. He seemed . . .happier, since the accident. Even in the few days since he had woken up it was apparent. Even someone as lazy, good-natured, and strong willed as Demyx, the stress of their work had been wearing him out. It was a sad thing to watch someone like Demyx fade, little by little, until you were just blatantly confused by the way they trudged on with a smile.

He wondered if he'd be able to keep the truth from the other for long. About them. . . about all of them. Xemnas had already asked about Demyx's condition twice in the few days since he'd woken up, and apparently something a little dangerous was brewing. Something like the something that had lead to Demxy nearly drowning. Something that _they_ did because they were misguided fools who thought they had a cause worth starting a fight over. No, not a fight. This was a war. A war Zexion would be all to glad to fight, if he were cut out for it. If only he'd never got into this . . .

He heard a sudden beep, blinking, and picking up his cell phone from the coffee table in front of him. The little green light flashed, indicating a text.

' _Message from Axel.'_

Zexion was not the type of person to send text messages to anyone , much less make many phone calls. Feeling faintly apprehensive, he tapped the screen , cold blue eyes staring into the glowing glass.

_We took care of Xion. _

Tch. So it looked like the little traitor wouldn't be bothering them anymore. Good riddance.

* * *

Demyx tugged the fluffy white cloth tighter around his waist, yawning as he walked through the narrow hallway towards the bathroom. He was sure that he had been the one to pick out the household towels, because they were all extremely plush and comfortable. The most perfect towels he could imagine. Or maybe Zexion had different towels, since these were all in a closet in his room. It seemed the other man liked order and things being clean, not to mention reading and taking notes. On what, he had no idea, since the closest thing to a job he seemed to have was calling people on the phone late at night and speaking in a hushed voice, or the one time he gave Axel a 'package' for some other guy named Vexen. Maybe he was a telemarketer ? Hmm, Demyx didn't know.

He focused instead on blinking at the bathroom door, slipping his hand onto the handle and pulling it open. A small cloud of steam hit his face, and he raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. Zexion was wrapped in a towel as well, his hand extended like he had been reaching for the same doorknob that Demyx had pulled towards himself and opened. For a moment they both stood blank, before Zexion blushed and glared daggers at him. Demyx , of course, grinned like a fool and laughed. Zexion looked mortified.

"Sorry, Zexy ! " The blond said holding his towel with one hand, scratching his cheek with the other, taking a moment too long to avert his eyes. Then he had a sudden thought, forgetting somehow just how awkward this was. His brain seemed wired for bad social situations. Which, if you thought about it, made a lot of sense.

". .. Hey, you didn't use all the hot water, did you ?" He asked, before he was pushed out the door by one thin hand, the door slammed in his face. It all happened so fast, he was still slightly confused when the other man's voice leaked out from under the door.

"Demyx, you're a monstrous annoyance , and inconsiderate alongside that."

The blond huffed childishly, looking at the door as if he could see through it to Zexion, who was probably wearing the same annoyed and slightly flustered expression he'd had moments ago. Was he kicking him out of there? But he was done, right? He needed a shower, honestly.

". . . Why do you still need the bathroom ?" He quizzed, crossing his arms and doing his best to keep his towel on his body.

"Stop talking, you pervert."

He sighed and walked away, waving his hand behind him good-naturedly. "Whatever, Zexion. You're making me miss my date with the shower, though. " He called, deciding he might as well go play his guitar or something for a few minutes. If Zexion was going to hole up in the bathroom until he went away , there wasn't much else to do. Tch. He may be a prick, and read too much, but he was pretty amusing. The slate haired man actually looked pretty hot when his hair was wet and clinging to his pale face, all pink and flushed from the heat. He was so weird though, Zexion. . . he wrapped his towel around him like he was a girl. His pale hands clasping it around his chest, so high up that it just barely fell past his hips . . .Aww man, Now Demyx _really_ needed a cold shower. Stupid Zexion taking the stupid bathroom.

He groaned, chasing images out of his head as his hands found the door to his room, before he remembered something he'd noticed in his breif bathroom encounter.

Zexion did, indeed, have his own set of towels.

* * *

mm, yeah. not able to access the internet much or at all, so here's a short chapter. enjoy it ? i don't know.

this one was hard to write. :l review if you want me to continue on, my dears. For this is harder than it looks cl

Yeah, i've got ninety eight percent of another chapter done too guys. this one was edited and over edited so much i don't know if you'll like it. :l

and yeah, you get to see Zexy and demmy hanging out with their friends in the next chapter.


	5. Who doesn't live a Brit ?

Demyx stared at Luxord like the stranger he was, sea green eyes opening and closing slowly as he blinked. Yeah, he could see the other man was pretty much as described, with short blond hair and a short beard, a heavy British accent and a pack of cards he seemed to pull from thin air. He had recognized him the moment he saw him, which had amused everyone but Zexion, obviously. Well. ..remembered how the other made him felt, that is. And that was overwhelmed.

"So whattaya say, Demyx ? Just one round." He said, pushing the tip of the slick cards into Demyx's chest, making the blond give him a deer in the headlights look back. He didn't actually have much money, and he knew, despite not saying anything about it, that Zexion had slipped quite a lot of the money he did have into that old guitar case. He hadn't said much after their run in outside the bathroom, at least not until Axel picked them up in his fancy sports car and Roxas had asked them both enough questions to frustrate Zexion and amuse himself completely. He had wondered briefly what kind of job Axel and Roxas did to afford such nice shit, but when he asked, Roxas had distracted him by talking about how weird his hair was. His hair was not weird. It was awesome. Roxas had the weird hair.

"Ahh, tch, leave the kid alone, Luxord. You know he always loses." Xigbar said, making the British man raise an eyebrow as he was grabbed around the waist, and pulled out into a sea of dancing people. Demyx supposed the two of them were a little drunk, because from what he could tell they had some sort of love/hate relationship that he didn't quite understand, and from the way Xigbar spoke earlier that day grabbing Luxord and sneaking off to some dark place wasn't the type of thing he usually did. " Xigbar ! Wait up !" He called, smiling slightly and walking a few steps into the crowd. He had already danced his feet sore, his dark blue tank top and tight gray skinny jeans a testament to that, splashed with someone's alcohol and rumpled from all the times that someone had tried to feel him up. It was much too late to go dancing again, and he wasn't interested in the strangers that tugged on his clothes or smiled at him from across the swaying bodies. He barely knew anything, and he didn't quite feel like learning much about a _total_ complete stranger until he got his own head straitened out. There were a couple of people a lot higher on his list than Mr. creepy grin across the way or Mrs. too-short-skirt that had offered him a sip of some disgusting red thing.

Of all the people that were surrounding him, easing him back into life, Zexion was the one that drew the most blanks. Axel was fairly easy to adjust to, because he acted as if nothing had changed at all. Roxas was a little harder to talk with, because he always looked uncomfortable when something was brought up that either Demyx didn't remember or Roxas for some reason wouldn't answer, at least until Axel cut in with some witty asshole remark that distracted them both. Zexion, though, was almost frustrating to his simple mind, just by the way he acted and the feelings he sometimes thought he got and the way that their eyes met on the off moment, and he felt an icy ache in his heart that almost made him frown. Why did they live together ? A job. . .what kind of job makes you move in with someone ? Someone who obviously felt some sort of affection for you, whether it be friendly or brotherly . . .though he couldn't say he saw Zexion as a friendly or brotherly person. He was cold, he was intelligent, he was easily angered and easily annoyed, had a witty response to everything, and he would rather throw a book at Demyx than talk to him most times, it felt. So why , why would he agree to come to a bar and eat pizza - which was obviously not Zexion's favorite food - and even slip him the money to pay for it ? It was all so confusing.

All he knew is that if any hot man was slipping him money then things could be worse, even if his past was just a big blur that he was unable to clarify.

He found the table that they had made theirs, pulsing music making vibrations in the air that reminded him of when he strummed his guitar. Roxas was asleep in Axel's lap, and Axel was surprisingly sober, playing a game on Luxord's cell phone. He grinned and waved in greeting, slipping into his spot across from them , stretching his arms across the polished table surface.

"Nn, hey Dem." Axel said as his green eyes flicked from the screen of the phone to the blond's face, then back the slim green device as he set it back down on top of Luxord's jacket. Demyx made a mental note that if he was in a position similar, that the green phone with the money sign on the back was the one with all the fun stuff on it. He was guessing Zexion's would be a borefest, and he was broke so he only had the demo of Miss Packman left to entertain him.

"Where did Zexy go ? I had something to thank him for. " The blond quizzed Axel, leaning back in the seat and frowning, looking to the left of him where Zexion had been working on his laptop. Now the laptop was closed and lonely, a plate of half finished cheese cake next to it that Demyx decided to help himself to. Axel leaned over Roxas as carefully as he could, looking at Demyx with a narrow gaze.

"He went outside. Someone called him. . . you should probably wait until he gets back if you wanna talk to him." Axel said, and Demyx only half listened, intent on eating all of Zexion's cheesecake before he made it back. Phone calls didn't last that long, he had maybe a window of four minutes to . . . Catching him while he was in the middle of eating another delicious piece, Axel gave him a look that made Demyx tilt his head in response.

"Aren't you worried about Zexion's germs, Demmy ? Tch, even I would only lick off of Roxas's ice cream, and that's just because his tongue's in my mouth so much there's no difference anymore." The redhead said, seeming as obscenely pleased with the amount of time he spent with Roxas than most people were of anything, giving him a look as the honey blond blushed slightly, leaning forward on one hand and giving him a look back.

"Not really. " He said blankly, before smiling softly at the adorable sniffling noise Roxas made as he shifted in Axel's lap, muttering something about 'sea-salt.'

"Mmm, what's the deal with him - Zexion , anyways, Axe ? What am I to him ?" He said, wondering if he should be asking him the question that had been weighing on his mind so lightly, especially at a bar. For a lot of people that had wanted to go to one, the only one's he'd seen drinking were Luxord and Xigbar, save for Demyx's one strawberry and lime vodka, but even that wasn't much at all. Maybe they just liked the atmosphere. At least they were all over twenty-one then, right ? Roxas sure didn't look it. He wouldn't say the kid was any older than nineteen. Maybe when Axel had slipped Roxas his id, it wasn't as innocent as he'd first assumed. Not that anyone had actually asked how old they were , surprisingly. They must have scouted this place out a while ago.

The redhead shifted - uncomfortably ? - for a moment in his seat, finding his straw and stirring the ice in his cup distractedly. "Ask me again another time." He said, flicking his eyes to the right, moments before a very familiar voice and a flash of slate-blue hair took over his vision. "Demyx, you are a plague to my existence." He blinked, apparently caught, before hiding all the evidence possible .

"Ah, I'm really all that ? " He got a flick on the forehead and a scathing glare, but he could tell for a moment before he had to stand up and let the other man in that he wasn't as angry as he tried to be. After they were both situated, and he had resumed eating Zexion's dessert, Axel gave them both a look that Zexion didn't notice because he was too busy typing away, and that Demyx only noticed because it was blatantly obvious. When he tried to ask about it, though, Axel was a step ahead of him and turned instead to Zexion, gaining a slight amount of seriousness to his voice.

"Was that. . .your boss ?" He asked, and the clicking of keys stopped, as Zexion looked up at the redhead, shifting blue hair out of his gaze. "Nn, not exactly. It was Lexaeus. I don't know why he bothers to call me, however. He merely grunts, ignores me, and then tells me what I have to do." He said, obviously a little annoyed that whoever this other guy was didn't acknowledge him. And Demyx told himself that he shouldn't be interested in who Zexion did and didn't want to talk to him, even if he was. Zexion was his roommate after all, and his one and only personal question mark.

"Well, you know Zexy , i'll always greet you with a smile. " He said, leaning closer and grinning, which got him a look and a shrug, along with yet another articulate response.

"And I'll always make sure to inform you when you distress me to the point of leaving, Demyx."

* * *

"Mmm, Axel ?" Roxas opened his blue eyes slowly, not quite wanting to wake up yet, but someone was brushing his hair off of his face, murmuring to him softly as the first rays of light broke through his sheer black curtains. He shifted, grunting his displeasure at Axel's insistence, before he felt the redhead nipping at his ear and he blushed, pushing him away.

Rolling over onto his back, and then pushing himself up and rubbing his adjusting eyes, he shot the other man a dirty, sleepy glare. "What do you want, Axel ? I'm still tired." He said glumly, trying to ignore Axel as he crawled onto the bed, leaning over Roxas with an equally tired face.

"It's almost noon, Roxy. If you don't feed me I'll die." Axel said, half-frowning half grinning. His wild red spikes were falling all over his face. Must be early. Roxas glared back up at him, not impressed.

"You'd die if you went without food, kisses, or a lighter for more than an hour and a half, apparently." He said, huffing and pulling the covers back up around him, too tired to care if Axel starved to death or not. He'd even went with him to that second rate hole in the wall bar, though he was exhausted. The least the redhead could do was let him sleep as he pleased. Xemnas was relentless with his 'jobs,' and doubling the amount of work they did was taking a toll on both of them, whether they were going to admit it or not. Without Demyx, things were hard. They barely had time for _them_ anymore.

And that thought bothered him enough to open his eyes , looking up at Axel as he suddenly decided to pin him to the bed, making the blond huff once more, though he couldn't help the slight smile that found it's way onto his face.

"Mmm, you're _waking_ up." The other man had seemed to have decided this before he even started to swat his prey around, because the glint in his green eyes was very convincing, and lead Roxas to that conclusion. A conclusion that was mildly annoying, but endearing all the same. If he hadn't felt so tired and down lately, he'd have probably cuddled back and drug himself out of bed to cook them something. There was a hollowness in his bones, and an ache in his shoulders that made that a little harder than usual to imagine.

"Doing our job _and_ Demyx's job is too much, Axe. You're going to have to starve a little."

Roxas stilled Axel's playful tone with his words, putting up no resistance when the other grabbed his wrists and held them down long enough for him to swoop in and steal a kiss, the redhead's warm cheek brushing his as he pulled away, sighing and sliding down until he was wrapped around the shorter blond. It seemed he had decided to use Roxas for his pillow.

"Not like we have a choice."

"We do have a microwave, Axe. . . " He started to remind the redhead, wriggling only slightly when Axel snuggled up to him. He shook his face so that his spiky blond bangs fell out of his line of vision, shyly hugging Axel back. For a moment the two of them just laid there, Roxas feeling a little triumphant, thinking maybe he'd convinced Axel to join him in some decent sleep. Alas, the redhead wasn't interested after all, because he had decided instead to talk about something Roxas really would rather not.

"Are you really alright, Roxas ?. . . you've been a little. . .depressed lately, I think." Green eyes seemed to stare into his center, so he frowned, turning his back to the redhead and burying his face in the pillow.

" She was my friend, Axel."

" She was my friend too, Roxy. "

And then there it was, an uncomfortable silence. Roxas was still a little upset about the whole thing, . . . . the way she looked just before she died, all the things Axel had said he knew and didn't know. It was a web of lies and loyalties and pain that was always on the verge of catching him, if he would just let it. He had just finally decided that no matter what, Xion was, without any exception, a traitor, and that Axel was a man that would do anything for him. If it came down to it, he didn't have to be happy with the way Axel had acted , that just knowing he did it with good intentions was enough to help him forget about it. He sighed, lifting his face out of the pillow and giving the redhead a look.

"If you want something to eat, you're going to have to ask me _really_ nicely, Axel. " He said, a tiny smirk growing on his half-asleep face.

The redhead seemed happy to oblige, pushing himself up as well, and taking mere seconds to close the distance between the two of them. Taking Roxas's blushing pink face in his hands, he leaned forward, grinning darkly.

"And just how nice should I be, Roxas ?"

"That depends. . .how hungry are you ?"

" . . . I'm sure I could last another hour without _starving_. . "

* * *

One of the best things so far about living with Zexion, besides the constant opportunity to annoy and fluster the other man, was without a doubt, the food. Zexion was either secretly a woman or secretly a french fat ass, because the things he made guaranteed that Demyx wasn't ever leaving. Homemade cinnamon rolls, fried fish, chocolate cake, dinner rolls that melted in his mouth and some sort of cheese soup were just a few of the thing that Zexion had made, and he made almost every meal that Demyx had eaten since he woke up. Even now, The slate haired man had something baking in the oven, that smelt convincingly like coconut shrimp.

As far as Demyx was concerned, this was _heaven_.

He was quite fond lately of just sitting at their tiny two person table , the only thing that seemed to fit in their slightly cramped kitchen, and watching Zexion cook. He wasn't sure if the other man cared or not , but he never said anything, just met Demyx's enraptured stare with a shy gaze every now and then. All the pans looked fairly new, and there was a stack of thick cookbooks covering the counters that definitely got used. Right now, one that was a weird faded shade of burgundy was propped up on a stand, ( Zexion was hardcore, apparently ) and turned to page that was unreadable from here. Zexion, though, seemed to enjoy running his pale fingers down the page and whispering to himself as he moved around the kitchen with a grace Demyx didn't know someone who sat around reading all the time could have.

He stopped contemplating how someone who sat around could be as fit as Zexion when the man in question broke away from the heat of the stove with a teapot in hand, standing not far from Demyx and pouring hot water into a tea cup and a suspicious mug, that had " NUMBER ONE BADA$$ " and Luxord's name on it. The slate haired man then sat down, looking quite comfortable if not a little embarrassed by this passion of his, before sliding the mug across the table to him.

Demyx blinked, looking down into the water as the brown seeped from the teabag and blossomed into a honey-gold stain that bled and darkened, wondering when to take the teabag out.

"Number one. . .badass ? " He asked, taking his eyes off the brown liquid and bringing his gaze to the other man, who was staring at his cup in a similar fashion. After a brief moment of confusion, Zexion had one of those faces that could be taken, even by someone like Demyx as , "oh yeah _that_." Zexion nodded, leaning on one hand and looking bored as usual. "Tch. That's one of the things Luxord brought with us from London, I guess he never came to get it after he moved. . " He said, before swiftly taking the teabag out of his tea and wrapping it in a napkin, throwing it into the trashcan that was about a foot away. He then shook his hand and put a hand on his teacup, while using the honey and sugar on the table to sweeten his drink.

Demyx tried to process the information he'd just gotten with that remark, finally remembering to do the same with his cup. " Wait. . .brought with ' us ' ?" He settled on asking, wide sea-green eyes staring blankly at the other man as he considered a way to explain.

"As unbelievable as it might sound, Luxord is my uncle." He muttered, as if he was not proud of it. Demyx wouldn't be either, if Luxord was his uncle. The guy had a serious gambling problem.

"So. . .you're British too ? I knew it ! I bet that's why you can cook and all that stuff." The blond was quite proud of himself for finding this little bit of information out , though in retrospect maybe he should have asked about Zexion's family sooner. He just didn't know any kind of socially accepted standard for when you've been hit over the head too hard, or whatever exactly had happened to him. But how was Luxord his uncle if he was only two years older. . ?

" . . Just because I'm British means I can cook ?" The slate haired man smirked softly, at the absurdity of this accusation, but it passed over Demyx.

" Ah, yeah, kinda. But Zexion, Isn't Luxord two years older than us ? " Trying to figure that puzzle out was hurting his brain. An uncle is a parent's sibling. . .right ?

"My mother was twenty two when she had me. Two years beforehand, her father had remarried a younger woman and had a son with her. That son was Luxord." He began, apparently he had answered this question before, because he had a fairly automatic way about his reply. " Luxord and I spent a few years together, but about the time I was eleven, they stopped letting me see him as often. That was about the time he started to get into gambling and . . .well, men. Then when I was seventeen and my parents died, he took me with him and we ended up here."

With that Zexion got up, suddenly seeming not to wish to elaborate on the subject anymore. He set his teacup in the sink, leaning against a wall and staring at the oven in a distracted manner. Demyx was left to stare at his cup, not sure what to say to that. He didn't know that Zexion's parents had . . .died. Or that Luxord was such a black sheep. Or that ending up here was so bad.

As the awkward silence between them stretched on, Demyx couldn't help but wonder.

What was it that had led him here ? And probably more important. . .

What had happened _that_ day that made him forget all about everything else ? Made it to where he couldn't remeber his own past ?

It was about time that he asked.

* * *

Alright, so guuuys, i'll admit it, the story's about half over. :c .

i know, cry with me. Demyx as some questions - and he's going to the ever reliable Axel source.

( Roxas : DONT DO IIIIT. HE'S A JERK THAT DOESN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING ! D. )

except in this story , I control axel, and his pyro ass will tell people the stuff they want to know c: c:

ANYWAYS. look forward to :

the real origins of the mysterious secret agent man Demyx,

the fluffiness of Zemyx past,

and confrontations abound !

four more chapters of RMLUF left to go :l.

sorry the ending of this chapter was so bad. . .


	6. apologize

"Mmm, but do you really think they won't involve the law ?"

Demyx, crafty one that he was, looked over the arm of the couch he was hiding behind to peer at Zexion, who was engaged in talking with this mysterious 'Vexen,' on his cell phone. It was yet another one of these "three in the morning friendly chats" the two of them were so fond of, and this time, Demyx was determined to find out what was _really_ going on. No normal person could only be reached in the most ungodly hours of morning. Not even a secret lover ( which he was really hoping Vexen wasn't ). Thought to be honest, the way Zexion talked dismissed that idea quite easily, since it seemed the the slate haired man had little less tolerance for Vexen than himself. For some reason, however, he appeared to be polite and calm as he usually was with everyone but Demyx , despite the looks on his face.

"You never know... .. yes, Riku is a sneaky bastard. I know... mmm, what if ..." Another foreign name, and Demyx repeated it to himself in his head_. Riku , Riku , Riku, Riku_. Who the hell could that be ? He frowned, confused already, and trying not to make any noise as he shuffled his feet against the pale wood floors.

Zexion was at the table, and he poured himself another glass of blueberry tea, and Demyx groaned inwardly. Every glass equated to at least forty more minutes of talking time. That stuff must have major caffeine in it, honestly. He shifted slightly to give the phone a look, squinting , as if he could make out a last name. But there was none, strangely enough. And he was going to get caught at this rate.

He turned his attention instead to the window of their balcony door, one of those sliding glass ones that you put heavy drapes in front of just to retain your privacy. Stars glowed dimly as if to tell Demyx that yes, indeed, he was wasting his time and should really drag his lazy ass back to bed. But he couldn't. Not until he had some incriminating evidence to ask Axel about. No, not until then.

"Mmm, yes. Tell Marluxia I said hello. He's still doing that ? You should sue him, Vexen, really. That's sexual harassment."

Demyx made a face, wondering what in gods name they were talking about now.

"Ah, yes, goodbye. I'll email you in the morning."

Finally, Demyx almost screamed with joy, Zexion shut his cell phone with a satisfying click, setting it down on the table and taking a long sip of his tea. Demyx wiggled excitedly, his plan unfolding right before his eyes. When Zexion went to sleep, he would sneak in, and steal his phone, read all the texts, then put it back. Highly intrusive, he knew, but he wasn't going to sit around and let everyone lie to him. Something was going on. The only question now was what. And if he had to act like a second rate snoop, then so be it. He was pretty good at this whole 'being sneaky thing.' At least he thought so, until Zexion spoke.

"Demyx, go to sleep."

He jumped, a movement that he really shouldn't have made, because he was still in his socks and that caused him to fall right onto his ass. "oof," He muttered, blushing, and caught, as Zexion simply walked past him.

"You're extremely nosy, you know that, Demyx ? " The slate haired man said as he disappeared around the hallway, leaving Demyx on the ground, frowning to himself and muttering his own insults.

* * *

"Nnn ? What's wrong, Demyx ?"

The honey blond stood barefoot and in his pajamas, which were admittedly just boxers and a T-shirt, looking as if he just woke up. He scratched the back of his blond head, averting his sea green eyes from Axel's as they started in unconcealed confusion at the man on his doorstep. Light footsteps echoed from Roxas's feet on the wooden floors, and then there he was too, and they exchanged a single glance at each other before staring at him once more.

Smiling sheepishly, and hugging his pillow, he gave them a shrug. Yes, he knew it was probably extremely rude to go visit your friends at seven a.m. on a saturday, but hopefully they weren't the kind of friends to kill him for it this time. It wasn't like he _chose _to wake up this early, or get kicked out, but. .. it had happened.

"Well, ah. . . I slept in Zexion's bed with him last night. . accidentally ! And he woke up pretty mad. . " He said, trying to act nonchalant. It hadn't even been his fault ! If anything, it had been Zexion's fault, leaving his cell phone invitingly on the table like that. It had taken three hours, but Demyx had finally cracked the password. And then when he had went to ask Zexion about the things he found, he was more exhausted than he'd ever been, and ... ... Well, Zexion's bed looked so inviting... ...

Not to mention the slate haired man was sleeping in nothing but his boxers and a black tank top, which made Demyx want to cuddle him as if he was his own personal gloomy teddy bear. Not that he was admitting that anytime soon, but... . ...it was all perfectly laid out like a trap. He couldn't resist but to yawn, slip under the covers, smile, and fall asleep. Too bad his morning was the exact opposite of that.

Zexion was very, very sexy when he was angry. He was going to remember that.

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to sleep with him ? No wonder he was so upset... . .." Axel said in a decidedly annoying manner, making Demyx attempt to shoot him a glare, but, it didn't work. Instead he just pouted, rubbing his arm absent-mindedly against the breeze.

"Just let me in already, Axe ! It's windy out here." He said with a small huff, a grin breaking out across his face regardless of his situation. Roxas was giving him a strange look, but again, he had no idea what the hell it was for. That seemed to happen a lot, lately. He really wished he knew what all the faces were for... ...

When the redhead finally stepped out of the way and let him inside, Roxas gladly went back to snuggling with a giant stuffed ... ice cream on the couch, looking more than a little suspiciously sleepy. The honey blond blinked, before turning to Axel and giving him a look.

"Tsk tsk. Sleeping with him ? No wonder he's so tired... ..." Axel frowned playfully, crossing his arms and giving Demyx a glare, and Demyx didn't even have to turn around to feel the blush Roxas was wearing. These two, they had some kind of sweet ass life. Or at least, that was the impression he got... ... but he was beginning to think maybe it wasn't all fun and games. He was beginning to think that the bunch of them were nothing but shameless liars... ...

"Mmm, ah, Axel. .. ? " He started, suddenly feeling sheepish, as Axel shut the door with a yawn, turning back to him.

"Yeah, Demyx ?" He muttered, scratching the back of his neck and giving the blond a lazy look. Demyx shuffled where he stood, not sure what to say. It took a moment, but he finally settled on something simple.

"Who's Xion?"

The moment he said it, he instantly regretted asking.

* * *

Shadows stretched out on the pale wooden floors as the sun started to rise, lagging, as it usually did. Zexion brought a pale hand to his chest, holding his shirt shut while he sat down, fiddling with the buttons on the black button down. Today had started off as an embarrassment, but now the house was eerily quiet. The kind of quiet that had laid over the rooms like a thick blanket when Demyx first went missing ; the kind of quiet that reminded him of the blond's passed out face. It made his heart wench, and he hated it - hated it so much because it was an old pain he knew he needed to forget. Hated it for making Demyx his but taking him away as well. Hated it in it's entirety.

Hated it like he hated _Sora_.

And then he grew disgusted with himself, and decided to go do something he almost never did.

Apologize.

* * *

ohhhkay.

so this was a really, really short, and a really, really lameass chapter.

buuut... the next one will kick ass i swear.

i didn't want to divulge all the secrets just yet, but i wanted to post it since i haven't put any new chapters up in a while.

and i've decided this is, indeed, going to be pretty long. i already have quite a few scenes planned out... ...

anyways, read and review if you wish for it to go on ! romance ! flashbacks ! sexy pool parties ! epic battles ! confrontations ! old wounds reopening ! and one sweet , fluffy ending ! all to come in upcoming chapters oofff.

THIS FIC WITH A REALLY LONG NAMMMME.


	7. Confessions of an angered redhead

" Who told you about Xion? " The guarded flash of Axel's emerald green eyes was already making Demyx fidget, wishing he could take the words back into his mouth and unsay them. He shifted from one foot to the other, backing away slowly and raising his hands defensively.

"N-nobody I -" He was cut off by a startled, pain filled cry from Roxas, who suddenly seemed to have recovered from the frozen state he had been in moments ago. A look of pure pain crossed his angelic face, which was soon mirrored on Axel's when the readhead saw his lovers blue eye filling with that shine that they get when the tears you want to cry just won't fall down.

The honey blond suddenly felt guilty as well, even if he had no idea what was going on.

The next few moments turned into a blur. He was shaken from his contemplative state by the taller of the other two men pushing him back into the closest room, which just happened to be the bedroom that Axel and Roxas shared. The blond was tumbling over a couch and chasing them, but soon Axel had pushed Demyx into a chair and locked the door behind them, arguing angrily with Roxas through the thin wood.

Demyx stared in mild shock and horror; and promised to god if Axel didn't kill him that he'd be nicer to Zexion, and even pick up his dirty socks from the living room once in a while. As long as that cold, calculated look that crossed Axel's face didn't spell out his impending doom, he would be alright.

" Roxas ! You know she betrayed us, Rox. You do. "

The blond could be hear sniffling and muttering curses , and Axel looked more defeated than Demyx imagined the blond to be. He started looking for an escape route, but was stopped when a very angry, very serious Axel glared into his aquamarine eyes.

"You didn't have to mention her in front of Roxas, you dick." The redhead said, shifting back a few steps and letting Demyx frown, leaning on one hand, still wary of Axel's sudden change and the way that the other boy had reacted.

"I don't have the slightest clue who Xion is." Demyx admitted, biting his lip slightly. All he knew were names from shady phone calls, Zexion staying up at night muttering to Vexen , whoever he was. He knew nothing about nothing, which was perhaps the reason he had been so desperate for an answer.

"She was our….friend." Axel muttered, looking unhappy with the word. "And she's also the one that pushed you into the ocean."

For a moment Demyx sat, slightly stunned, staring blankly at Axel. So they knew who had done this to him, after all ? Was ? Was she dead ? Who was Xion really ? Axel seemed to be able to sense the question, because he let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Zexion told us not to tell you….Dem. But we're crooks. The whole lot of us. Me and Roxas are hitmen, and well, you're an informant….Zexion plans everything for us ….we're in an organization of sorts, and sometimes things get rough. And the last time, things got real rough for you. "

* * *

Okay ! Really short chapter. I had originally typed up a full blown , really long chapter, but it turns out that the laptop I wrote it on is dead. Also I have school now, so updates will be few and far between for a a while. Yes, this chapter is boring . But ! Next time Zexion comes in and is all " WTF AXEL 8U."

And if you want to see your favorite bishies go to the mall ( and victoria's secret ) you'll subscribe for the last three epic scenes, which will take up some amount of chapter space…yeah.

Anyways, ciao.


End file.
